


The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Gen, I made this just for fun at first, Leonard Nimoy - Freeform, ballad of bilbo baggins, now i can't stop crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually made this video a long while ago, but I thought I would post it up here as a tribute to Leonard Nimoy. He was an amazing actor (and singer) and I'm grateful he contributed to the Tolkien fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins




End file.
